falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Guidelines & Archives Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct without making them vague. I respond on my own talk page, I don't like chasing down conversations across multiple pages. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V, Archive VI, Archive VII, Archive VIII News The talk page was getting long in the tooth, so I archived it again.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:35, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm traveling between 10/08/15 and 10/18/15. It is unlikely that I will be available for wiki issues, concerns, etc.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:22, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've returned.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:57, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm traveling between 11/10/15 and 11/15/15. It is unlikely that I will be available for wiki issues, concerns, etc.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:30, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm traveling between 11/24/15 and 12/02/15. It is unlikely that I will be available for wiki issues, concerns, etc.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm traveling between 03/02/16 and at least 03/21/16, I may be away longer. I will have internet access but my availability for wiki issues will be limited.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'm home, but dealing with bronchitis, so I may not be up for admin stuff.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Royaume pt. 2 I just finished my next entry into the article of Arthur Casson and would like to know what you think of it?Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 22:07, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Would it be a good idea, to create a royal cabinet for the Royaume?Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 02:21, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :It could be. What offices do you think such a cabinet should have?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:09, December 18, 2015 :(UTC) ::The Cabinet would be known as the Royal Council of Ministers. The President of the Council of Ministers would be nominated by the Roi and a two thirds majority of the nobility would be required for him to be appointed to the office. The Roi would then nominate Ministers, under the President of the Council's recomendation, and these Ministers would need a two thirds majority of the nobility to be appointed to the council. :Royal Council of Ministers: President of the Council of Ministers: Gene Casson, Duc de Lafayette Minister of Foreign Affairs: Arthur Casson, Comte de Rochambeau Minister of the Gendarmes: Chevalier James St. Just Minister of Justice: Pierre Martin-Arceneaux, Comte de Iberia Minister of Finance and Trade: Harrison Webre, Comte de Terrebonne Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 04:09, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Most of that seems pretty self explanatory, could you elaborate on the role of the Minister of Communications?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I just decided to eliminate it, its a useless office.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 05:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::The Devereux's probably wouldn't let anyone but James St. Just serve as Minister of the Gendarmes, seeing as he's a vital part of their regime. Who do you suppose would fill the other offices?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:46, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Harrison Webre would be the Minister of Finance and Trade. Arthur would be the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Pierre Martin-Arceneaux would be the Minister of Justice. Finally, Arthur's legal father Gene Casson would serve as President of the Council of Ministers. I am also considering adding a Minister of Agriculture and merging the Minister of the Gendarmes, with the River Navy into a Ministry of Defense.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 05:28, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good on all counts.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 12:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) China I've been away for some time, and I see one article that I felt came out very nicely was deleted; China. I'm unsure as to why it was deleted, I saw nothing that was damaging in it, and nothing which lead the nation in some personal manner, so I'd like some sort of reason just to satisfy my confusion-CarthAntilles (talk) 21:35, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :It was a rehash of canon information, it served no purpose here.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:57, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Newbie Got any tips? Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I went ahead and started a article called David's Company. Is it good so far? I amy make a separate page for David though. Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:09, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Honestly it's generic and uninspired. Name aside, I'm pretty sure I've seen this same article done by multiple authors in the past.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, well if you don't like it then I can rename it or something. Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::The name is not the issue. What I'm saying is that I have seen this exact concept written multiple times: a bounty hunter in the Capital Wasteland who was taught essential survival skills by their father, who is out to avenge their parents who were killed by raiders. I've seen it done wherein the bounty hunter is a solo act, a Regulator, or starts their own group similar to the Regulators. They usually live in Megaton or its vicinity. There was a time on this wiki where a large segment of the characters depicted followed this formula. Captain Cain's advice below is a reasonable start to addressing this, but ultimately it's a generic, overdone concept.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't concern yourself so much with the name of the page, just write what you want (within the bounds of the site policy) and make sure you finish what you start. As a peice of advice I'd recommend setting the page in a less canon rich area, perhaps the area around Norfolk? Or Little Creek? Naturally these are suggestions. CaptainCain (talk) 04:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Concerning the Templates So I was adding a location infobox to Maxsville and the factions and notable people won't show once I have finished editing. Is it just me or are the templates acting up? Lieutenant113 (talk) 11:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like you removed those fields.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) The Coastal Rangers Not too be a ass but why did you put that quote on my page. Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:05, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :They're in the same area, it's an interconnectivity/verisimilitude thing.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC) That means what? Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :They're part of a shared setting, I'm reinforcing that.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:52, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Can they have a alliance or a fair war? Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:28, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :The Tek-Lords aren't the alliance types, they're also not the kind who try to get bogged down in a full blown war. Like many groups in the Corpse Coast, they're more into skirmishes.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:52, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Moved Chat Request Hey, can we torque on the chart? I mean talk...and chat... AppatheGreat (talk) 01:17, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Corpse Coast Can you add The Coastal Rangers to the Corpse Coast page? Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:16, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :When it's not a nigh-empty stub, sure.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:41, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Someone will have to update the template as well. CaptainCain (talk) 16:41, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I have added more, can you add the rangers to the Corpse Coast page and template now? Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Question hey OP, quick question, for the state pages under "notable Individuals" in the infobox, do we put characters that are from their, or who 'currently' live there? Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 20:49, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :That comes down to your own preference. However that section of the infobox doesn't seem to work consistently, or perhaps at all. No idea why.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:58, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 15:57, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Must watch Videos question Hey OP, is there a way to disable/not see the "must watch Videos" section on pages? I doubt anyone here is super excited to watch the fallout 3 E3 preview Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 01:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah is there? I was wondering also. Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Just hid the Must Watch Videos using CSS. Wikia were kind enough to give its own id. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 13:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of that Necrus!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:38, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I need names! I want to make a page about miners that reference from a game called Red Dead Redemption. I need a name for them as they only call them treasure hunters in the game. Have any ideas? I temporarly call them Martins Miners for right now. Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :"Wasted Hills Excavators"--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:38, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Thats a great name and I will give you credit, but I kinda wanna go down User Appathegreats path and start my new idea, so could I like have the Children of Dixie of deleted or should I just leave it right now as it is mostly complete? Lieutenant113 (talk) 19:59, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Know of any good areas in Texas to mine gold or something? I want it to be placed close a major or regular town due to the fact that I really don't feel like making my own at the moment.---- Lieutenant113 (talk) 22:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Refugees and mutants Would it be fine if I had Eastland, Abile, and the Scrapping post form a army to defend the Oilfields? They form it due to a refugee crisis and helps in a defensive against Four Season mutants, would this be fine? Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :They're not my articles, try asking the authors if they're interested in collaborating.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :I actually did like a week ago and no response. I will try asking on their talk pages this time as I wrote on the page of Abile. Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Royaume cavalry would it be alright if I created a cavalry unit for the Royaume?Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 16:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Updated timeline/RPs Hey OP, i know this question has already been broached with mongoose, but the new "current" date will require updates to previous articles right? And because several of those articles are both abandoned and set up for conflict (can't list them off my head, but mainly texas and louisiana) does that mean that (a/some) RPs will take place, or can we slap a tag on them? Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 04:09, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Change of Cutoff Date Hey OP, Since Fallout 4 takes place in 2287, I think it would be wise to set the new cutoff year for all material on the wiki to 2287. What say you? CaptainCain (talk) 13:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Sure thing, update it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back Thanks OP, I appreciate it :) Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 16:26, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Banners Your a master of banner design OP Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 04:14, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Why thank you :D.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey OP, if you have the time someday, could you make a banner for the Blue Boots Cartel? their current one is decent, but i feel you could do much better Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 16:06, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :If inspiration strikes, sure thing.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:16, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Hope you like it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:58, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::you are the man Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 20:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Got anything else in mind? These are fun to do.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:29, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure, how about the Tall Hill Raiders, and Cortadores del Chapo? Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 16:02, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm playing around with the Cortadores, but I've got no ideas for Tall Hills right now.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Nice work OP Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 18:11, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey OP, i have another request for when you get the time; some sort of 'sad army-star face.' Its for a group of Greer's Bunch and The Immortals that managed to survive the destruction of their respective factions. if possible please let me know Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 16:48, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Like a depressed version of the Carl's Jr. logo?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:23, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Pretty much, just with a white star. Like on military vehicles in any game. Not a Porpise (talk) 02:09, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey OP, do you think you could fill in the Blue Mesa Logo a little more? the design and colors and everything is solid, but the blank bottom looks like its never sized right for the infobox. Not a Porpise (talk) 16:35, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey OP, in the spirit of removing actual photos with in game images could you, if at all possible, make an image for Tom Harris. It doesn't have to be an exact replica, I'd just like to replace the horrible, low res image I have on his page as of right now. CaptainCain (talk) 21:25, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'll get around to it, sure.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:47, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey OP, if at all possible could you make a character, a politician type that looks similiar to L. Brent Bozell Jr. Essentially this character is going to be the chief religious advisor to another character I'm planning on making. CaptainCain (talk) 18:13, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :You want a banner of a character?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:34, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, if you could. CaptainCain (talk) 20:38, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Intelligent Deathclaw (Passing mention) I'd like to ask for permission to use an intelligent Deathclaw in brief, passing mention; in following with the Vault 14 Explorers, one of my main pages, which I've started working on again to improve the article, and a brief mention of a talking Deathclaw in the city of Salem, in BRIEF mention, I think might be alright, but thats utlimately your decision. Cheers. CarthAntilles (talk) 16:35, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sure thing.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:28, December 16, 2015 (UTC) New Creature Request. Got an idea for a new creature type, hoping you'll "OK" it. A mutated version of the American Alligator mutated by the extreme radiation and atomic fallout in Swallow Hills from the zoo, becoming creatures comparable to the Red Eyes, varying in size from 6ft-7ft in the flooded suburbs of the town, surviving on a mixed diet of Bloatfly, Radroach and Brahmin meat, alongside the occasional traveller, utilizing the odd junk melee weaponry and sometimes clad in a mixture of garments cobbled from Human victims. The concept and its explanation are a bit vague at the moment, but will be expanded upon as the page comes along. That is, if it's A-okay with you. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:06, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Go ahead, but don't make them too smart or numerous.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:36, December 17, 2015 (UTC) The Grover Cleveland Guard Hi, I left a message at the talk-page of: The Grover Cleveland Guard, and made changes based on my suggestions: "Well, I see. Thank you, must have missed those. I admit 300 is an huge amount of pair of boots on the ground, especially for an elite chapter within The Brotherhood of Steel (West-Side). I think that this amount should have been decreased a long time ago. (I wrote this piece a long time ago). Let's make that 30, including higher command. As for their history, though, I'm sure I respected all canon concerning The Brotherhood of Steel: No canon-names were used in any way and The Guards power within the Mojave Wasteland is, according to the page, little to non-existent. I do admit that the following: "The year 2091 was known for its many assassinations of important people from both The Brotherhood and The Encave. Because the nuclear invasion was still fresh in the memory, both parties were convinced that the murder of a leader of the opposing party would lead to an early defeat." ''must be a big history breaker, as I've learned that the Enclave wasn't even in the picture at that time (talking 2091-2209). I can leave the Enclave out, and Include Vipers and Super Mutants for that matter. Obviously if you still want to ban every BoS chapter etc. I should and will abide. Nevertheless, I hope you'll think about it." ' Stdx (talk) 10:01, January 8, 2016 (UTC) New California Merchant House banner Hey OP mind if you try to make a flag for the New California Merchant House, I figure that needs an update. CaptainCain (talk) 14:16, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :What do you have in mind? Also, for future reference please post this kind of stuff under the Banners heading.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:55, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps an outline of California as the background with New California Caravans at the foreground? Something along those lines. But if you have a better idea, by all means make it. CaptainCain (talk) 15:43, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Redlinks Hey OP, i was doing a bit of cleaning and i noticed that your talk page archives 7 (VII) has several redlinks in section 59. I dont think i can edit your page, could you unlink them when you get a chance? Not a Porpise (talk) 17:29, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Your Opinion If you could check out the request Crim posted on my talk page that'd be great, I tempted to allow it but I'd like your opinion before making any sort of definite decisions. CaptainCain (talk) 12:39, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :I've always been leery of developing locations name dropped in the games, just because they may end up being portrayed in-game. You know me, I'd say no BoS. I don't mind pirates, or even a synth captain (presuming it was wiped and evacuated by the Railroad). He's got a strange hierarchy if he thinks a ZAX is less overpowered than a Synth.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:33, March 22, 2016 (UTC) AI Super Computer Basically, a large super computer designed in secret for Swallow Hills, hidden beneath the town and activated as part of a management system for the town's chaotic economic situation, think along the lines of a really futuristic stockmarket computer, then buried during the Great War. Neurotic albeit good natured Artificial Intelligence interface with a strange sense of humour and eccentric personality, makes little fourth-wall breaking comments now-and-then, alluding to killer robots and such, mostly making the odd reference to Transformers and Terminator, confusing everyone else and even itself. Spends most of it's time underground playing a Fallout universe version of Pong, but also monitoring the post-war economy. Thought I'd pass this through with you so that I know it's O.K. ahead of time. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:23, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. Don't make references to other media too obvious or direct please.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:40, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Creature Request An individual Vixen, or rather variant of them, name of 'Victor', running rampant through Swallow Hills and drawing the ire of pretty much everyone, except Lucan Seville, resident psychopath raider warlord, who views it as a worthy opponent, referring to it as a Werewolf due to his obsession with the supernatural and his own belief that his mutation makes him an actual Vampire. The page will be about the individual creature, not a species, so will be a bit of a first, I know. What I'm aiming for is a Legendary type creature, with it's own backstory. It's not some intelligent-Deathclaw creature, a la ''Goris, and is only slightly more intelligent than the average predator. Only defining characteristic is the fact that it's killed so many people in the area that the post-war governance wants it dead. I think it's a rather nice spin and story, with the whole cliched; "gotta kill that there big 'un"'' going on, seen as humorous cliches were and are a rather big part of Fallout and indeed Fallout-source material stories, and I've been rather keen on spinning in some 1940's - 1950's style horror, a la The Wolfman and Them, respectively, especially after seeing the faux posters for the latest Fallout 4 DLCs. Your thoughts on this? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:30, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Sure.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:58, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Big Easy Mod Hi, I am new to wikis and have no idea how they work. However, I am very interested in getting in contact with you, I just don't know how to on here. Is there some way to dothat on here, or elsewhere? :You've successfully gotten in contact with me :). For future reference, please sign your posts with a dash and four tildes (-~~~~) that will put your username and a timestamp on the end of your post.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:58, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll do that. I'm sorry about this all, I'm just really used to forums rather than wikis. However, I should get on with what I wanted to say. Let me introduce myself, I am Orion the Above Average, and I represent a group of modders within the Bethesda modding community. Firstly, I want to say that we are all huge fans of the work you and your friends have done on the Big Easy and the greater Louisiana wasteland. We are all astonished and mesmerized by the vibrant atmosphere and interesting and compelling characters that you all have crafted over the years. With the release of Fallout 4 and the upcoming release of modding tools to the community, my group of fellow modders and I would like to make a formal request to use your work as a basis for a mod set in the Big Easy and invite you and your fellow authors to aid us in giving your work new life as a mod.--OrionTheAboveAverage (talk) 18:14, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you, it's always flattering and humbling when someone outside this wiki community offers up praise. I would be happy to give you permission to use my Louisiana content and assistance with writing and brainstorming. I can't speak for other users, but I imagine they'll be similarly enthusiastic. Do you have a preferred medium for communication besides this wiki talk page?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:46, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::That is fantastic to hear. I would rather not continue through the wiki, we're actually on skype right now throwing out ideas. Right now wer are in a very broad planning stage. We are going to be on that for a while as awe have another project that is much smaller that we plan on releasing first. I would rather not put my skype name on here, because it's my full name, I'm sure you can see my email as an admin, so please contact me through there and I could add you. I've drawn up some mock ups for armor and a possible crest for the Royaume. We also have a Frenchman, to make sure we are frenchie enough. And when you can, can you get a list of contributors for me to contact, I don't want to step on toes or anything--OrionTheAboveAverage (talk) 21:45, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately this wiki doesn't allow me to send emails. Perhaps the founder did not pick those settings, and I do not know how to change them. We do have a chat on this wiki, if you would like to meet me there, you can send a private message on there.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:04, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :I '''think I sent you a message on Skype. Hopefully it was indeed you.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:22, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Category Request Hey OP, just to be safe i want to run this by you before i do it, but i want to create a general "business" category tag, as the closest one, "Caravan Companies" seem to exclude several pages as well as types of pages. There are several brothels on this wiki that sell goods but aren't mobile, as well as fixed stores that don't move or aren't corporations. I was thinking this tag could also be applied to some radio stations, as most are privately owned and not state influenced. What do you think? Not a Porpise (talk) 18:26, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I just use the "Sites" category for shops, individual buildings, etc. A radio category wouldn't be uncalled for though.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey OP, i know i alreqdy asked this in chat, but is the "ghoul" category tag appropriate for a group thats mostly ghouls, or would they have to be all ghoul? Not a Porpise (talk) 14:08, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Cadet Branch? Hey Oval, I was wondering if Arthur Casson could start his own cadet branch of the Devereux Dynasty?Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 21:03, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Why Devereux? Wouldn't Casson make more sense? As far as the Royaume is concerned he is a true born son of Duke Casson.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:33, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Couldn't Arthur become a Duke now?Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 22:03, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Not really, it's not a title simply awarded for merit or contribution. If you were to collaborate with some other writers to create a couple of new counties and their counts, whom could serve as vassals to Arthur, we could keep the feudal thing intact, and then Duke would be appropriate.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:33, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Make You Aware Hey OP, thought I'd make you aware of this. CaptainCain (talk) 03:19, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, noticed it on the recent activity. You may want to specify the prize you have in mind for the participants.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:23, May 16, 2016 (UTC) It begins yet again. CaptainCain (talk) 21:17, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I don't really want to read this stuff. So long as he doesn't violate the rules, or the spirit of the rules, he's welcome to make as many Morgans as he pleases.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:44, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :See. Now this, this I like. Stay on your side of the fence, and I'll stay on mine. You can make all the Creoles in the world, and I'll make all the Morgans I can. No need to go nuclear over nonsense. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:36, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Mall of the Great Plains Just to confirm. I am allowed to edit this yes? #Sᴄʏᴛʜᴇ 07:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :As I said, as long as you can keep it true to the ＶＡＰＯＲＷＡＶＥ ＡＥＳＴＨＥＴＩＣ and don't attempt to create a truth behind the mystery.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:30, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Chat OP, may I talk to you in chat? Just leave a message on my talk page when ever.---Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:34, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :I can be hard to pin down for wiki chat. Can you just leave a message here?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:23, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I am in chat at the moment... this is too "private" to leave on your talk page.---Lieutenant113 (talk) 20:02, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I am in the chat now. Lieutenant113 (talk) 22:31, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :I refuse to play talk page tag. If I happen to catch you in the chat, so be it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:42, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Adjustment of Wikia Canon policy Hey OP, should we adjust site canon policy in order to address the obscene amount of high end tech in Fallout 4 and discourage users from abusing such tech? CaptainCain (talk) 13:34, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :If our user base wants to continue with the current policy at all, yes. We may need to consider that they'll be more interested in the new version of Fallout, where Power Armor can be found in abundance and a single person can build a a Vault-Tec Vault with scrap. It's worth soliciting the opinions of the user base. I wouldn't put too much stock however, in the opinions of people who haven't yet made an article that complies with our current guidelines, since it demonstrates a disrespect for rules that could easily be transferred to a less restrictive set of guidelines.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:44, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Repeal an old ban Hey OP, I have an idea that you may not be too crazy about, but I think it should be considered. Perhaps we ought to allow wikia achievements again. Just a thought, I realize they were banned because of certain abuses in the past, but at this point I think we can safely reallow them, with this in mind if the abuses continue, then we can always just remove them once again. CaptainCain (talk) 02:13, June 16, 2016 (UTC)